


Stalker Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bonding over OTP, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OTP Feels, Pictures, Stalking, Why can't they just go out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary and Japan see Germany and Italy going on a walk, and decide they need to take action, and make them go out. Silly black sunglasses are purchased, and the chase begins.... They will, however, realize, that perhaps they might not need to take action, as a certain blonde man has quite the nervous look about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentCrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCrane/gifts).



Hungary sighed, and slumped at the table, head resting in her hands. She watched from her front porch as Germany carefully held open the door for Italy across the street. 

She sighed again. They just needed to get over each other and freaking go out already. Germany already, in some ways, treated Feliciano like a lover. Feliciano definitely doted physical affection upon the studious Ludwig. In consideration, Feli had always been a snuggly child, but not quite like this. 

Elizabeta watched as Ludwig followed Feli down the front walk of their house. 

She giggled as Feli stopped, and hopped three times backwards before grabbing Ludwig’s hand. 

Ludwig blushed a little, but didn’t pull his hand away. She saw him scan the street for people who might see them. 

She waved a little, laughing as his eyes narrowed at her. 

Elizabeta knew him well. She knew he was trying to tell her that this meant nothing, that it was just Feli being ridiculous. 

She knew he was trying to tell her to go away, ignore them. 

She knew all this, but she still waved, pretending to be oblivious. 

Ludwig glared at her one last time before the ever oblivious Feli dragged him out of her sight.

Elizabeta collapsed into a fit of giggles, resting her head on the table. She tried to stop, tried to hold in what must be an awful noise. Regardless of any efforts,   
laughter still bubbled out of her delicate throat. 

“Hungary Sama?” A soft, calm voice asked. 

Elizabeta looked up. She jumped a little when she saw Japan standing at the bottom of her front step, hands folded neatly into his pockets. 

She swallowed a gasp and stood up. “Hello Japan! How are you?”

“I am well. You?” 

“I am spectacular.” She grinned, spreading her arms and pointing across the street to Italy’s house. “Did you see those two just now?”

Japan grinned hesitantly, and held out his phone. “I have photographs.” 

Hungary chuckled. “May I see?” 

Japan grinned again, even wider. 

Elizabeta decided she liked it when he smiled. He always seemed so serious, especially after everything that had happened with the war. He needed to lighten up more. 

Japan opened up his phone, and showed her the first picture, a slightly mis-aimed pic of Feli, smiling happily backwards at Ludwig. 

Elizabeta giggled, motioning for Japan to sit down next to her. “Show me them all, Japan san! 

Japan seemed to brighten a little at the use of his country’s honorifics. He seated himself next to her, but not too close.   
The second picture was of their clasped hands. The third of Ludwig’s embarrassed grimace. 

“They need to go out already.” Japan sighed. “It is stressful.”

Elizabeta smiled. She hadn’t known Japan shipped them. This was unexpected news. Unexpected, but very happy news. 

“I know right?” She pointed to the last picture, where Ludwig finally loosened up with a small smile on his usually stern features. “They’re perfect for each other.” 

Japan nodded sagely. He sighed, and carefully slipped his phone back into his pocket. “I wish they would just come out.”

Hungary leaned her elbow on the table, staring in the general direction that Ludwig and Feli had walked. “Do you think they’re going out in private? I mean – Lud’s been living in his house for a while now.”

Japan shook his head sadly. “No. They are not. I would be able to tell.”

Hungary sighed. She felt bad for Germany. It had been so hard for him to pick himself up after the second World War. He had been staying as a prisoner in America’s house for a while, she knew. 

Elizabeta never knew exactly what happened in America’s house to Ludwig. 

She just knew she woke up one morning, and Italy was gone. She assumed that he had had a hand in getting Ludwig out of there, but she never asked.   
She just made sure to drop by occasionally, check in. Make sure Lud wasn’t thinking too much about Prussia, about the things that happened.   
Hungary understood that Feli on most days was more than enough to keep Ludwig distracted, but she also knew the toll it could take on a person, being strong all the time. Feli didn’t think of it as being strong. But that’s what it was. She made sure to let him have at least a few days a week to himself, to take care of himself. 

“We need to get them together.” She announced, standing up. “We are going to end this tension now and forever.”

Japan gave her a slightly confused look, but still followed her down the driveway. 

“Do we have a plan?” He asked. 

“Nope.”

“That is not a good plan.”

Hungary shrugged. “So?”

“Hungary Sama – “ 

She turned to him, and stopped walking for a moment. “You don’t have to be so formal with me.” She said softly. “You have my permission to call me – Hungary – Hungary chan?”

Japan smiled, and almost seemed to blush a little. “Alright Hungary Chan.” He bit his lip, trying to come to terms with what he felt was a term of endearment. He   
firmly instructed himself to calm down, she was just trying to be friendly and kind. “You may call me Japan Kun, if you wish.”

“Yay! Come on Japan Kun!”She resisted grabbing his arm, since she knew he hated being touched. “let’s go find them!” 

Japan and Hungary wandered around town, chit chatting and getting to know each other better for the next hour. Hungary tried hard not to let her motherly   
nature overstep his comfort zone, and Japan tried to loosen up a little more. 

Suddenly, Hungary stopped, grabbed Japan’s arm, and ducked behind a vendor selling sunglasses. 

“I’m sorry I touched you Japan but – “Hungary took a deep breath, hand over her chest. “I just saw them. And I- We’re going to have to be sneaky.” 

Japan nodded, straightening his narrow shoulders. “I am ready.” 

Hungary purchased two pairs if sunglasses and gave one to Japan. He took them with a sage look, and slid them on with an air worthy of a James Bond movie.   
The two troublemakers stepped out onto the street, and casually sat down on a park bench in front of the open café that Feli and Lud were seated at. 

They discreetly (As in not discreetly at all) peered over the edges of their ridiculous sunglasses at the couple. 

Feli was kicking his legs happily, munching on some sweet treat. He chattered onward, oblivious not only to his two stalkers, but also to the slow blush creeping up Ludwig’s face. 

Ludwig sat, perhaps even tenser than normal, an uneaten bagel on a plate in front of him. They watched as he took another sip from an almost empty glass of water. 

Feli leaned forward, and whatever it was that he said caused Ludwig to blush even more.

“We have to get closer.” Hungary said intensely. 

“First, pictures.” Japan snapped maybe fifteen pictures with the artistry of a professional stalker. He nodded at Eliabeta. “Let us go.” 

Hungary led the way up to the front of the resteraunt, and pulled one of the servers aside. “We need to sit close to those two – “ She pointed to Germany and Italy. 

“But not too close, they can’t see us.”

The server gave her a dry look. He sighed, and looked at the tables full of customers he had to deal with. “Come on lady, just wait your turn. I’ll seat you in a minute.” 

Hungary blinked. In that instant, she had come up with a plan. She quinted a little, trying to read the name on the servers tag. “Ahh, Harry, please?” 

Japan watched in slight horror as she simply smiled at the poor guy, and he melted. 

In no time flat, they were seated at a table that had them at the most beautiful angle a stalker could have asked for. 

Japan let himself stare at her in shock for only a moment more before pulling out his phone.

It was picture time. 

“Feli?” Ludwig’s choked voice brushed past their ears. 

“Yes, Luddy?” 

Hungary stifled a giggled. Luddy? No wonder Ludwig was blushing! 

“I – I - I want to ask you a question.” 

Japan and Hungary shared a look. Could this be - ? 

“Wh – what do you think of this resteraunt?”

Hungary and Japan slumped in defeat. 

Come on Ludwig! Hungary wanted to cheer. Be a man

“Yes, I do! Do you like it?”

Ludwig shrugged, taking a deep breath. “Yes, but that’s not what I really wanted to ask.”

Japan held his phone at the ready to capture the look on Feli’s face when he finally asked. 

“What is it Doitsu?” Feli acted oblivious to the tension, still kicking his feet freely. 

“What – what do you think of tomatoes?” Ludwig bit his lip, ducking his head.

Japan went ahead and snapped a few pictures, sighing sadly. “Hungary Chan, I do not think – “

She shushed him with a wave of her hand, watching Ludwig in rapt attention. “Look at his right hand.” She whispered. “Is that – a ring box?” 

Japan’s eyes widened. “I believe it is.” 

Hungary wiggled happily. 

Feli blinked. “I – I don’t love them as much as I love Romano, but I think they’re pretty looking!”He picked a crumb off his plate and flicked it onto the table. “Why?   
And aren’t you going to eat? You didn’t have breakfast! Luddy, you have to eat something today!”

Ludwig shook his head. “Wait, Feli. I have another question.”

Feli nodded eagerly. “Yes Love – Ludwig! I meant Ludwig! I meant Ludwig! Slip of the mouth! Ludwig sounds a lot like Love, you know?”

Japan and Hungary face palmed in unison. 

Germany blinked, shuddered a little, then pulled his hands out from underneath the table. 

He slowly opened the box, revealing a shiny, tomato shaped bauble ring. “Would you – are you – be meine Leibe?” 

Feli gasped. “Be – yours?” he asked, wanting to make sure he understood correctly. 

Hungary squealed a little as Japan quickly took many pictures. He had done it! He had done it! They were official!

Ludwig nodded, pulling the ring out of the box with shaking fingers. He tried to grab Feli’s hand and slip it on his finger, but his hands kept fumbling. 

Feli gently took Ludwig’s hand, and kissed his fingers.

Ludwig blushed. He stood up, grabbed Feli’s hand, and pulled him to his feet. “Will you be mine?” he asked softly, finally slipping the ring on his finger successfully. 

Feli nodded quickly, tears springing to his eyes. 

Ludwig picked Feli up, and kissed him gently, swinging him around happily. 

Hungary and Japan were the first to cheer. 

Germany gently set Feli down, smiling bigger than Hungary had seen him smile in a long time. 

“You did it Ludwig!” She cheered.

Ludwig and Feli jumped, seeing Japan and Hungary for the first time. 

“What?” Ludwig asked. 

“Um…” Hungary took off her sunglasses. “I guess we have some explaining to do…”


End file.
